mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holhol1235/Definition of Equality
There's something I've been wanting to get off my chest for quite some time now, and due to certain issues that happened today in Wiki chat, I felt like today is the best time to get it off my chest. (Before any of you try to start the "but Holden wasn't even there" thing, I'm well aware I wasn't there - doesn't mean I can't throw in my two cents worth with a completely general issue). The matter I'm addressing doesn't even reflect what went on, I'm just using it as a backdrop for what I'm talking about. While each of us are entirely entitled to our own opinion, I feel as if society tells us otherwise. Tumblr in particular is a specific cause for this issue. There seems to be a blurred line with what society tells us equality is and the actual definition, which is "the state of being equal, esp. in status, rights, and opportunities." This term has been used incorrectly and applied to the word "accepting," which will never be true. What we need to understand that acceptance will never be completely there - equality can be. There seems to be a certain level of irony with what people preach and how they react to any sort of circumstance they may find themselves in. When our views ('our' being used as a broad term) are met with negative criticism, we feel attacked and heartbroken. When others views are what we classify as "wrong," society has deemed it socially acceptable to strip them of a basic human right - that right being freedom of speech, which not every place in the world has come to accept for clarification - and that it's okay to insult and berate them, often times showcasing their "stupidity" on the Internet so others can join in on the fun. What people do not seem to realize is that that's exactly what equality ''isn't. It is, in fact, accepting someone for who they are, and that they will remain that person - if they want to change, so be it. What people seem to forget to think about is that we are not alike. We all have our own biases - we are a tad racist, homophobic, sexist, etc., and that's okay. What is 'not' okay is the way one may get offended by such differences. Not necessarily the fact that you might take offense to what was said that you don't agree with, but rather how you go about it. '''As human beings, we have all grown up under different circumstances. Surrounded by different people, different beliefs. We live in different parts of the country or even the world, we have been exposed to different forms of media. We were brought up differently, have had different forms of trauma, have had different life experiences as a whole. The word "equality" has been ''forgotten because we do not seem to remember that we are different.' One prime example of this fact is the recently controversy surrounding ''Duck Dynstasy's Phil Robertson. A man born in the 1940s and is approaching the age of 70, born and raise in Louisana under financial circumstances beyond his control (meaning he had relatively little access to forms of media), raised on a farm and brough up to be a Christian. While he was in his 20s, he had multiple problems with alcoholism and was seperated from his wife for a time. In order to put his life back together, he "found Christ." He used religion as a crutch to get his life back together. He is different from the rest of us. And yet, society has deemed this man a prime example as to why we haven't reached true equality. The converse is true - we haven't reached equality because society has deemed this man to be a setback. Breaking off this issue, the LGBT community as a whole is a setback, itself. I personally dislike the fact that I'm associated with such a community that prides itself on being the odd ones out and dislikes any of those who are against us. While we as human beings are different, we all deserve the same respect on our personal views. An entire community against those differences and hates being treated as different, yet prides itself on the fact that we are unlike everybody else, is easily the most hypocritical and most hateful community out there. In life we all suffer from different circumstances. I have a mild case of Aspergers syndrome, I suffer from social anxiety disorder and borderline personality disorder; I am an insomniac and I am suffering from depression. I didn't grow up with a dad, and despite having a caring mother, I feel as if I am missing something in my life. I feel like there's a void I've been trying to cover up that I just can't - whether it be through eating, not eating, self-harm, sexual activity, etc., I've tried it all. I am an angry and bitter person, I am rude and blunt, I am open-minded but I still call it like I see it. Some of what I say may come across as offensive to others, which is more than fine. But if I ever offended you, I expect to receive the same respect that I would offer you - politely ''telling you that I am offended and that we work things out properly - in a mature and a respectable matter. I am different from you, and you are different to me. We are flawed human beings and we make mistakes. We are passionate about our beliefs, and that is fine. Just remember that some of us are living under vastly different circumstances and what bothers you may not exactly bother us. In order to reach ''true equality, we need to accept these slight differences within our personality and move on. Category:Blog posts